Disney Infinity Wiki:Important Links
This is a list of external links that are relevant to the community, from which we may derive information that can be added to pages. Official DI Accounts *https://infinity.disney.com/ - The game's official website. *http://www.facebook.com/disneyinfinity - The official Facebook page of the game. *http://twitter.com/DisneyInfinity - The official Twitter account of the game. *http://youtube.com/user/disneyinfinity - The game's official YouTube account. *https://instagram.com/disneyinfinity/?hl=en - The game's official Instagram account. *http://disneyinfinity.tumblr.com - The game's official Tumblr page. *https://plus.google.com/+DisneyInfinity/about - The game's official Google+ account. *https://twitter.com/JohnVignocchi - John Vignocchi's official Twitter account. Unofficial Sites *http://www.disneyinfinityfans.com/#sthash.m4rGADfv.dpbs - A forums site that specializes in helping the community with the game and news, and has provided many of the game's leaks. *https://www.youtube.com/user/FamilyGamerTV - A YouTube account that gives gameplay of Infinity, as well as special behind-the-scenes content. *http://infinityinquirer.com - A site that details news about the game's announcements and special sales. *http://disneyinfinity.tv - A podcast about the news and announcements of Infinity. *http://disneyinfinitycodes.com - A site that gives detailed news about the game's announcements, special sales, and other things. *http://www.infinityguru.com - A site that gives news, cheats, and walkthroughs of the games. *http://infinitrader.net - A power disc trading site. *http://www.iheartinfinity.com - A site that gives news about the games. *https://disneyinfinityandbeyond.wordpress.com - A site that gave information about the games, but is more or less defunct now. Use it to find older information. Informational Links *http://www.twitch.tv/disney/profile/past_broadcasts - This is a list of past broadcasts from Disney Infinity on Twitch, including Toy Box TV Live. *http://www.gameinformer.com/p/infinity.aspx - This is the list of all stories that GameInformer did during their exclusive coverage of Disney Infinity 3.0. *http://www.disneyinfinityfans.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=5932#sthash.CiqLKHEU.dpbs - This is a gallery of all things Infinity-related that have ever been released. The information must be added. *http://www.mediafire.com/download/8oh8kdbhkwcri6v/InfinityVoiceClips.rar - This is a link to download a clip of audio of each and every voice clip in the original Disney Infinity, in compressed RAR format. Image Links *http://disneyinfinity.tumblr.com/archive - This is the archive of the official tumblr page for DI. This is a list of all the pictures and gif's of the game that Disney has uploaded over the years, most of which are very high quality or rare. *http://bamzee.artstation.com - This is Avalanche Software Senior Character Artist Bryan Allen's Artstation page, where he posts HQ images of character artwork for characters he supervised the design of. *http://www.matthewart.com - This is Infinity artist Matthew S. Armstrong's portfolio, where he posts concept art of the games. *http://bsills.blogspot.dk - This is Infinity artist Ben Simonsen’s page on blogspot, where he posts concept art of the games. *http://artsammich.blogspot.dk - This is Infinity artist Sam Nielson’s page on blogspot, where he posts concept art of the games. *http://threeverywisemonkeys.blogspot.dk - This is Studio Gobo artist Damian Buzugbe’s page on blogspot, where he posts concept art of the games. *https://jennyharder.artstation.com - This is Studio Gobo artist Jenny Harder's artstation page, where she posts concept art of the games (GotG, SWRATE, Moana, etc.). *http://justablink.deviantart.com/gallery/ - This is Jenny Harder's DeviantArt page, where she posted concept art of DI2 (GotG). *http://brandondayton.tumblr.com - This is Infinity artist Brandon Dayton's page on Tumblr. *https://craze.artstation.com - This is former Blizzard Entertainment artist Christopher Hayes' ArtStation page, where he posts concept art of the first game. *https://www.pinterest.com/source/moth-eatn.tumblr.com/ - This is Infinity artist Chelsea Stebar Back's page on Tumblr. *http://chadliddell.tumblr.com - This is Infinity sculptor Chad Liddell's page on Tumblr. *https://www.artstation.com/artist/bolinder - This is former Avalanche Software sculptor Brad Bolinder's ArtStation page. *http://disneyinfinityfans.tumblr.com - This is a list of Infinity sculptor Chad Liddell’s blog posts, tagged by DisneyInfinityFans.com's page. *https://www.pinterest.com/source/matthew-s-armstrong.tumblr.com/ - This is Infinity artist Matthew S. Armstrong's page on Tumblr. *https://www.artstation.com/artist/blackhunter - This is Infinity artist Hunter Black's Artstation page. *https://eyeamthat.wordpress.com/portfolio/disney-infinity-character-design/ - This is Infinity artist Jason Kim's portfolio. *https://www.artstation.com/artist/felixbrownslc - This is Infinity artist Thomas Estrada's Artstation page. *https://www.pinterest.com/rebbroe/the-art-of-infinity/ - This is a collection of concept art from Infinity, collected from all over the web by Rebbroe and placed here. *http://www.antfarm.net/work/ - This is the official website of AntFarm Creative Agency, where they showcase their work on both Disney Infinity 2.0 and 3.0, as well as other Disney-related projects. *http://www.lionbrush.com/portfolio/ - This is the portfolio of artist Haj Jomehri, who drew the Spider-Man section of the E3 2014 Disney Infinity 2.0 lightbox, as well as other parts of the Disney Infinity booth at the event. *http://www.kenbishopart.com/disneyinfinity.html - This is the portfolio of artist Ken Bishop, who helped create many pieces of Disney Infinity artwork, including the box art of both 2.0 starter packs; the Avengers section of the E3 2014 Disney Infinity lightbox; other parts of the Disney Infinity E3 2014 booth; and the box art of the ''Disney Infinity 3.0'' starter pack. *http://emilypaigestudio.blogspot.com/2014/09/its-small-worldroom.html - This is a blogspot post by artist Emily Paige, who was contracted to work on Disney Infinity 2.0. *http://scary-kittie.deviantart.com/gallery/ - This is Emily Paige's blogspot page. *http://sebastiengallego.tumblr.com/archive - This is the archive of Infinity art director Sebastian Gallego's Tumblr account. Category:Organization